Soul Reaver 2 epilogue
Soul Reaver 2 |protagonist = • Raziel |objective = • Defeat the Sarafan Raziel |location = • The Sarafan Stronghold |prev = Blade of Vengeance |next = Welcome to Meridian }} Epilogue, also known as Epilogue: The Final Confrontation, is the tenth and final "level" of Soul Reaver 2, marking the formal conclusion of gameplay. It follows Raziel as he confronts his former Sarafan inquisitor self. An epilogue reveals Raziel's ultimate fate and Kain's ignition of the Third paradox in an attempt to avert it. Plot After blazing his way through the Sarafan Stronghold, regaining the Reaver and killing his former brethren of the Sarafan warrior inquisitors in the previous chapter, Raziel made his way to the Chapter House, where he is confronted by the Sarafan inquisitor Raziel - his former human incarnation. As the two met, the Sarafan Raziel acknowledged the wraith's killing of his brothers and his pursuit of the Heart of Darkness, but refused to stand aside, instead goading Raziel into attacking. Impaing his former self on the Reaver, Raziel kills his human incarnation and renounces his past completely. As he does so, the Wraith Blade manifests (after being disabled by Moebius's Staff in the last chapter). Raziel watches in alarm as the wraith blade uncoils from him completely and winds around the physical Reaver blade, forcing it to turn on and impale Raziel himself. Vainly fighting the blade, Raziel is struck by an epiphany that the physical Reaver is empty - the soul devouring entity that Raziel has sensed within the physical Soul Reaver previously and had carried with him as the Wraith Blade throughout his journey is in fact a future version of himself, taken into the blade at this moment. Overwhelmed by despair, Raziel is outraged when Kain shows himself, accusing him of orchestrating his fate. Kain does not resepond in kind and instead pleads with Raziel to let go and to trust him. As Raziel's strength fades he feels a growing sense of displacement - as his soul hovers both inside and outside the Reaver, granting a small window where there is a Reaver-convergence. Acting quickly Kain ue this window to rip the Reaver from Raziel, apparently sparing him from his fate and igniting the Third paradox and spawning the Fourth timeline. As history reshuffles and new memories form in Kain's mind Raziel fears that they have caused fatal paradox, but the juncture eventually subsides, leaving Kain shocked at the changes caused in the Time-stream. Kain desperately tries to warn Raziel about the Hylden and that Janos Audron must not be revived, but his warning is lost as Raziel is drained of strength and slips into the Spectral Realm - and there Raziel finds the Wraith Blade - proof that his destiny to enter the blade has not been changed, only postponed. Transcript Players (in order of appearance) *Raziel/Sarafan Raziel (voiced by Michael Bell) and Raziel in Voiceover/Soliloquy *Kain (voiced by Simon Templeman) Dark Chronicle: Renunciation Dark Chronicle: Full Circle Conclusions *Raziel has killed his former human self. After dispatching the other Sarafan warrior inquisitors in the previous chapter, this means Raziel is responsible not only for the original deaths of himself and his brothers but also the loss of most of the leaders of Sarafan hieracrchy - the only survivor is Malek who will be disgraced and doomed to live as a wraith for his failings. *Raziel has uncovered the truth of the Soul Reaver blade and his own cyclical destiny - that he is the entity within the blade, and it was not intended to be a soul devouring weapon, it only gained this ability by its imprisonment of Raziel. Raziel has thus been carrying his own future soul as a weapon. Raziel is apparenty fated to enter the 'vacant' Reaver blade. *Kain has used some careful timing around Raziel's 'consumption' by the blade to take advantage of a brief Reaver-convergence - in doing so he has ignited the Third paradox, giving birth to the Fourth timeline. *Judging by the the effect on the the Time-stream and Kain's own altered memories, the new timeline has some major changes to an extent not seen in previous timelines. Kain's new memories include a mention of the apparently antagonistic Hylden and his belief that Janos Audron should not be revived. *Kain's attempt to alter history has not changed Raziel's fate - his possession of the Wraith Blade shows that he is still destined to enter the Reaver blade at some point. Notes *''Soul Reaver 2'' is not formally divided into chapters or levels in-game. The chapter names and definitions used at the Legacy of Kain Wiki originate from the supplementary Prima Guide, Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 *The dialogue transcripts used in this article are, wherever possible, adapted directly from the Dark Chronicle summary transcripts available in game. Scenes not included in the Dark Chronicle feature are instead adapted from Tenaya's transcript of Soul Reaver 2 at Nosgothic Realm - itself derived from the Dark Chronicle and an official game script provided by Crystal Dynamics' Kyle Mannerberg. Soul Reaver 2 - Dialogue at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) *''Epilogue'' is one of the shortest chapters or levels in the series, consisting of a single 'final' boss battle in a confined room and the cutscenes immediately preceding and following it. The final chapters of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver both end with similar short chapters - with To the End featuring only Kain's decision and surrounding cutscenes taking place entirely at the Pillars; and Showdown With Kain taking place entirely within the Chronoplast and its introductory antechambers, and including only a few of the Chronoplast visions and the introduction and aftermath of the 'final' battle with Kain. Introduction chapters upto this point are also notably short with Welcome to Hell, Vampire Scourge and Prologue (SR2) all featuring long cutscenes in a few locations, with little or no gameplay - Kain's death in Welcome to Hell is the only gameplay and the entirety of Soul Reaver 2's Prologue is a recap of the end of Soul Reaver. Other notably short chapters include Stop Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance which consists exclusively of the introduction to and aftermath of Kain's battle with Raziel in Avernus Cathedral - the remainder of the battle, seen from the opposite perspective, is included in the longer following chapter. *Some aspects of this sequence relate to other chapters in the series: **''Epilogue'' takes place entirely within the confines of the Chapter House in the Sarafan Stronghold. The room was first visited by Raziel in A Reaver in Time where it was seen in the Pre-Blood Omen era and featured several murals of the fallen Sarafan warrior inquisitors and a statue of Sarafan Raziel, which served as a memorial to their martyrdom. A purple 'demon' seen behind the Sarafan Dumah at that time almost certainly represented a bastardized depicton of the wraith Raziel, with the conflict between him and the inquisitors - including his human self fully realised here and in the previous chapter. The room itself was also seen in the Post-Blood Omen era in A Fateful Meeting where the murals were faded and the statue missing. A different but very similar Chapter House would feature in Legacy of Kain: Defiance in Infiltrate the Stronghold an Pursue Moebius. ** Gallery SR2-DC-Renunciation-001.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-002.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-003.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-004.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-005.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-006.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-007.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-008.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-009.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-010.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-011.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-012.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-013.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-014.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-015.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-016.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-017.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-018.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-019.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-020.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-021.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-022.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-023.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-024.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-025.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-DC-Renunciation-026.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-001.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-002.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-003.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-004.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-005.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-006.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-007.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-008.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-009.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-010.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-011.png|Cutscene: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: Renunciation SR2-DC-FullCircle-001.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-002.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-003.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-004.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-005.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-006.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-007.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-008.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-009.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-010.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-011.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-012.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-013.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-014.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-015.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-016.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-017.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-018.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-019.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-020.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-021.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-022.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-023.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-024.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-025.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-026.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-027.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-028.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-029.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-030.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-031.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-032.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-033.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-034.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-035.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-036.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-037.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-038.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-039.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-040.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-041.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-042.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-043.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-044.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-045.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-046.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-047.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-048.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-049.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-050.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-051.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-052.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-053.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-054.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-055.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-056.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-057.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-058.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-059.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-060.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-061.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-062.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-063.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-064.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-065.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-066.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-067.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-068.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-069.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-070.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-071.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-072.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-073.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-074.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-075.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-076.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-077.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-078.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-079.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-080.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-081.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-082.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-083.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-084.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-085.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-086.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-087.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-088.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-089.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-090.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-091.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-092.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-093.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-094.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-095.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-096.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-097.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-098.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-099.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-100.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-101.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-102.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-103.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-104.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-105.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-106.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-107.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-108.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-109.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-110.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-DC-FullCircle-111.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-001.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-002.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-003.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-004.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-005.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-006.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-007.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-008.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-009.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-010.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-011.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-012.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-013.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-014.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-015.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-016.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-017.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-018.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-019.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-020.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-021.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-022.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-023.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-024.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-025.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-026.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-027.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-028.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-029.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-030.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-031.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-032.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-033.png|Cutscene: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png|Dark Chronicle script: Full Circle See also *Nosgoth's early history *Sarafan Stronghold *Chapter House *Sarafan warrior inquisitors *Raziel (SR2 boss) *The Soul Reaver *The Wraith Blade *The Third paradox References Blade of Vengeance |title = Soul Reaver 2 chapters |current = Chapter 10: Final Confrontation |after = Welcome to Meridian}} Category:Chapters Category:Chapters: Soul Reaver 2 chapters Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2